This City All to Ourselves
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Don't look back. That's what he promised himself as he left Japan for New York. But his past caught up sooner than he thought. Kuroko and Takao spun their own tale in this city, far away from their starting point in Tokyo, Japan. TakaKuro. Mild KagaKuro and HimuKuro. Implied HimuTaka. Yes, you fucking read that right.


When Kuroko Tetsuya sat his parents down on the night of his graduation day, told them his plan, and deliberately cutting off all means of contact with all the people he had come to know throughout his high school years the very next day, he had imagined a peaceful and quiet college life.

He moved with Kagami to New York. He received a scholarship from one of the local colleges. Kagami, who also received the scholarship, got it purely for his basketball prowess, unlike Kuroko who spent his last high school year working his ass off for it. They agreed to share an apartment and splitting the rent into half. Kagami would cook for them while Kuroko took care of the laundries. It was a pretty sweet arrangement, in Kuroko's opinion.

The college was nothing grand, but Kuroko loved it. It was close to their apartment, surrounded by tall trees and housed decent students along with helpful professors who were eager to get him as comfortable as possible. And since he did not share any classes with Kagami, of course, he made friends over the next few months.

He met Brandon Yearwood on his first day of class. The black boy had jumped three feet into the air when Kuroko appeared next to him and asked if the seat next to his was taken. Brandon had a no-nonsense facial expression most of the times (which was why Kuroko was his only friend for the next three weeks) and the built of someone who spent his free time laboring in the field, but he shared frequent smiles with Kuroko whenever somebody made a statement that they took as inside joke. Brandon was as smart as they come. He was accepted into the college purely on scholarship too. He helped Kuroko to get through his classes and, occasionally, giving lessons on Spanish. Kuroko did not know if Kagami knew he had taken an interest in the language. He imagined his long-time friend would be dubious but took it as one more of Kuroko's eccentric-ness that he did not understand.

The two of them met their second closest friend when Jordan Braun was sent to be tutored by Professor Leier. The quarterback was everything everyone said him to be: easy-going, ignorant, and mentally-challenged when it came to the academic aspect of life. He was friendly with charming disposition and crooked smile that melted half the female population of the college. He was taller than Brandon (and consequently, Kuroko, who was shorter than Brandon by one full head), had a mop of dark blond hair and body built of a professional American football player.

Jordan had a gaggle of girl trailing after him wherever he went. But Brandon opened his mouth _one time_ ("He's just like his namesake. All brawn but no brain.") and _Jordan_ was the one trailing after them. He had taken to Kuroko like fish to water. Kuroko became their unofficial meditator after the third time Brandon tried to tell Jordan why he won't make a living by playing football all his life. Not when he'd break his bone by the time he reaches fifty.

Kuroko was content with the two of them for the next three months. Jordan abandoned the company of his teammates and admirers to spend his time with Brandon and Kuroko in the library. He did not actually open a book, not exactly. (He tried to run laps in the building once and was almost thrown out permanently.) He'd try to make conversation with Brandon and when Brandon ignored him, he turned to Kuroko instead, who was too polite to ignore his friend. As it turned out, Jordan did have the brain to get decent marks when he was not busy running and kicking ball. Brandon was sulky for two days the first time Brandon showed them his test mark the first month into their friendship.

The last member of their circle appeared with a bang. Teddy Walstrom was thrown to their feet on their way to the football field. Jordan and Brandon made a quick work with the three bullies who were advancing to give the kid more beating and bruises. Kuroko had seen Teddy around before and quite frankly, was always worried when he saw the bags under his eyes and the skinny state of his body (it may be because Teddy was one of the few people who were shorter than him in the school, even though it's only by two inches).

Teddy was not helping when he preferred black clothing and had piercings on his lip and ears and dyed the tip of his long-ish hair blue. He ran before they got to say anything and avoided them for the next week. Kuroko would have none of it and asked Jordan to bring Teddy to one of the empty classrooms to make sure the kid was well-tended to and ate enough. When he found out Teddy's regular diet consisted of an apple a day, he sat the kid down on the cafeteria five minutes later and ordered a full lunch course.

Teddy was grumpy and quick to anger, but Kuroko saw him as a wounded kitten that had trust issue. He made sure to sit with Teddy every time lunch rolled in (and sometimes, breakfast when he found out Teddy's stepfather had kicked him out of the house before he had eaten anything) and insisted that Teddy eats everything on his tray. He had turned to Brandon (who had his nose buried into a book) the second time Kuroko caught him and asked if Kuroko was like this all the time.

"He's usually reserved when it came to people. But you pushed his maternal button, kid. He won't leave you alone from now on."

Teddy had looked at Brandon then at his lunch before finally picking up the spoon and started eating. Kuroko remembered feeling immensely pleased. Unfortunately, Teddy did not share the strange camaraderie sense he had with Brandon with Jordan. Whenever he saw Jordan sitting with them, he slunk back into the shadow and disappeared before Kuroko could call after him. Kuroko later found out that Teddy had developed some kind of phobia towards all kind of jocks. He had been made fun of half his life and most of his bullies were jocks who believed they were above everyone else. It took a few days to convince Teddy that Jordan was as harmless as a puppy. Unfortunately, Jordan liked Teddy a little too much and scared the kid away on more than one occasion.

Seven months into his first college year, Kuroko thought he was doing well. He had friends, albeit they were prone to be accidentally destructive towards each other. He had good grades. And he had a peaceful life that was not tainted in the slightest by his high or middle school experience. That was all behind him now. Kagami was still sleeping, breathing, eating, and living basketball. Sometimes, Kuroko missed playing with his partner. But he had made resolution to never again being tempted. He was getting a little too old to be excited and miserable about basketball. He never brought up that part of his past to his friends. That was why they never knew he was a close friend of one of the college's most popular kids.

Kagami was still struggling with his classes, and Kuroko could not help him this time since they majored in two totally different subjects. They rarely meet each other in college, except in the cafeteria, since they had different schedule. Kagami respected his wish to leave behind his past and did not attempt to make contact with Kuroko any more than necessary. But at home, they were still the closest of friends. Kagami had cured him of his abysmal cooking experience and now they took turns to cook.

They fooled around. Of course, they were teenage boys who lived together alone. And Kuroko had made his sexuality quite clear when he turned down Momoi for the last time before he departed for New York. Kagami never showed any interest towards the fairer sex, nor his own. But Kuroko had always been the center of his world other than basketball. There were few make-out sessions in the kitchen when they got distracted while baking. A few times in the bathroom with handjobs thrown in and some real intense necking whenever Kagami got bored of doing his homework and was too aroused after studying the juncture of Kuroko's thin neck instead.

Three years ago, if somebody had told him this was how he was going to live his life, he would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. The notion of him being anything but reserved and boring would have killed his parents. But now, he was practically sleeping with his best friend (both figuratively and literally, Kagami's bed was comfortable), keeping his past a secret, and running away from everything that made him the person he was now. He felt a bit like the Dark Knight. Except, he was a coward, and Bruce Wayne fought the evil for what he believed to be good.

After more than half a year keeping his new life stable and separated into two parts, he finally made his first mistake.

XXX

"What do you mean 'Let's go watch the basketball team this afternoon?' Have you finally cracked?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

Brandon looked up from his book. "I think he is," he said. "He never showed any interest in sports before."

Tetsuya-he was getting used to random people calling him by his first name-sighed and picked up his sandwich. "I thought you might like to accompany me. This is Taiga's most important match and he wanted me to be there."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, Taiga? As in, Tiger? The power forward?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, Taiga Kagami, or Tiger, as most people seems to call him. That's a ridiculous name, by the way. It's almost as ridiculous as Izuki's pun."

"Back up a bit," Jordan said, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm still trying to digest this. Tiger? The basketball player? That Tiger? The very same Tiger that got scouted by pros?"

"How came you by this man?" Teddy asked in his best impression of Thorin.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "He's my best friend from high school. We came to New York together. He's also my current roommate."

Teddy and Jordan accidentally shared a moment of skepticism by looking at each other, but Teddy quickly looked away and turned to Brandon instead. If he saw Jordan's fallen face, he certainly ignored it.

"What does he mean by that? Do you think he smoked my weeds this morning?" Teddy asked Brandon.

Brandon rolled his eyes this time and snapped his book close. "I think it's exactly as he said. He's best friend with one of the college's most popular celebrities and he's been hiding it practically since we first met. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you did not," Teddy said. He turned to Tetsuya, his lunch forgotten. "You're better not pulling our legs, Kuroko. I have no fondness towards any jocks but if I find out this is a hoax, I admit it is done in a very poor taste."

"God, you're so cute when you're being such a dork," Jordan interrupted. Teddy turned red but Jordan already switched his attention to Tetsuya before he could see his achievement. "I think you're telling the truth. But are you fucking serious? I mean, that guy's like an icon around here. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I believe Mr. Kuroko is perfectly within his right to keep his own secret, Mr. Braun," said Professor Leier. He was grading the papers like a madman. Sometimes, he let misfits like them into his office to enjoy some quiet lunch. Jordan was still in the team, but he'd long since leaving their company outside of practice and games. Brandon was never liked. Tetsuya was unknown. And Teddy was every bully's wet dreams. Tetsuya had come to appreciate the professor. He never smiled in anyone's presence, but he also never turned away from kids who needed his help. Though, his balding head was a running joke within the group. Professor Leier caught them once and had looked at them unimpressively. That sent them scrambling to his feet and begging for apology. They did not want to lose their safe spot.

"Yes, I know. But this is huge," Jordan said. "That guy's going professional as soon as he's out of college. Also, have you seen him? He's a basketball head. He has no friends. Except for Tetsuya, apparently." Jordan's tone was accusing.

"I don't want to be the source of people's prejudice towards Taiga," Tetsuya lied. "I'm not good at anything. And Taiga has something good going on for him. I don't want to ruin that for him. We're blending in with the crowd, if you're worried. Afterward, we're meeting up at a nearby diner. Taiga's got huge appetite and I can't cook fast enough for him. So, you guys coming?"

"Absolutely."

Tetsuya's idea of blending in with the crowd was meant only for him, apparently. He was not quite as unnoticeable as he used to be, but in the middle of the crowd, he was easily overlooked. The same cannot be said for Jordan. The blond stuck out like a sore thumb with his height and varsity jacket. Teddy was hissing and cursing. He hid behind Jordan and threatened to castrate the quarterback if he was seen by people from their school. Tetsuya thought Jordan enjoyed it a little too much, like always. The blond was unsuccessfully trying to hide his grin. Brandon's face was smooth as marble, but he was tense.

"Ooh, there they are," Jordan said. The crowd on the right side exploded into cheers just as their college's team poured out. Kagami stretched. And Tetsuya had to hide a laugh at the coloring of the jersey. The white and light blue colors were awfully familiar.

His smile melted when he saw two familiar figures walked up to Kagami. One of them laughed and patted Kagami on the back. His roommate looked annoyed and his eyes swept over the audience. Tetsuya knew he was looking for him. He hid a bit behind Brandon. The African-American turned to look at him curiously before shrugging and taking out his book. Tetsuya repressed a sigh. His friend was such a nerd.

The game started, and Tetsuya felt excited all of a sudden. He chided himself, but the familiar way Kagami played knocked at his heart, calling for something. The first quarter ended with Kagami's team leading by six points.

Despite the shock he got, he had enjoyed the game. It had been such a long time since he watched a real-life game. His midnight game with Kagami did not count. He sucked even more than ever. One hour later, Kagami's team won by seventeen points. It was a good game, but not enough to bring out Kagami's real potential. At this rate, the only people that could challenge him would be _those people_. But it was impossible. They had moved on to America and made promise to not look back.

Tetsuya was not so sure anymore, looking down at Kagami's smile as he high-fived Himuro Tatsuya and evaded Takao Kazunari's celebratory tackle.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Jordan was still raving about Kagami's basketball skill and Teddy looked more and more irritated by the second. Brandon never looked up from his book, not even for Kagami's big finishing dunk. Tetsuya sighed and ordered their usual drink: diet coke for Jordan, cold chocolate for Teddy, black coffee for Brandon, and vanilla shake for himself.

Teddy finally stood up and excused himself to the restroom. Jordan followed him like a lost puppy. Brandon looked up from his book and turned to him. "If they don't kiss and date soon, I'm going to stab myself with my grandmother's knitting needle, before their sexual tension kills me for I refuse to die because of two brainless idiots."

Tetsuya nodded and did not point out that Brandon would die because of them, either way. He looked out at the window, waiting for Kagami to show up.

Minutes later, Teddy sat back down at their booth with his face red; of anger or embarrassment, Tetsuya did not know. Jordan followed up seconds later and he looked irritated. Tetsuya traded significant look with Brandon. It looked like Jordan's ignorance was finally biting him in the ass. Tetsuya had no chance to inquire when the door was pushed open and Kagami walked into the diner. He raised a hand to catch his attention. Kagami whirled to their general direction and grinned. Tetsuya returned the smile, but it melted once again when he caught the sight of the two people behind Kagami.

To his horror, the booth had enough space for seven teenage boys. He looked on helplessly as Takao took his seat beside Jordan. Himuro sat beside the former Shuutoku's captain. He did not even register Kagami sitting down beside him until Kagami leaned in to kiss his ear.

"Hey, babe. Did you wait long enough?"

He whirled around to look at his roommate. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows and Tetsuya got his message. _Play along._

"It wasn't that long," he answered evenly.

"_What the shit?"_ Someone said incredulously. Tetsuya turned and saw Takao pointed a finger at the two of them. "I didn't believe it when Kagami said he was meeting up with his girlfriend. Your 'girlfriend' is Kuroko Tetsuya? Are you serious?"

"Hm…how curious, indeed," Himuro said in Japanese. He looked at them with unreadable eye.

"Wait, you guys know Tetsuya?" Jordan asked.

"Know him?" Takao snorted. "He's like, one of the famous people I know. By the way, if you ever return to Japan, watch out for a certain former teammate of mine. He's _livid_." He looked at Tetsuya meaningfully.

Tetsuya denied his face the pleasure of showing what he felt. "Thank you for the advice. But I don't think I'll be using it anytime soon. I don't plan to return to Japan within this decade."

"God, you're such an asshole. This is the second time you pulled this stunt on them. Do I even need to tell you how desperate Aomine was? Don't get me started on Momoi."

"Enough," Kagami interrupted. "I'm hungry after playing a game. Let's order and then get sorted out."

After ordering, an awkward silence ensued between them. Teddy looked fidgety and he was looking around for an escape, or distraction. Jordan looked at them one by one curiously. Brandon crossed his arms and shook his head. Himuro was poker-faced as always. Takao was still glaring at him accusingly.

Tetsuya coughed. "Um, this is Brandon, Jordan, and Teddy." He gestured to his friends. Brandon wriggled his fingers. Jordan nodded. Teddy glared. "Guys, these are my acquaintances from Japan. You already know Taiga. His friends are Tatsuya Himuro and Kazunari Takao."

"Oh, now we're his acquaintances and Kagami's friends. How sweet," whispered Takao.

Himuro chuckled. "Nice to meet all of you. I'd like to revise some of that statement though." He looked at Tetsuya, his smile not wavering. "Tetsuya Kuroko was one of our closest friends."

"And at some point, his boyfriends. Not at the same time, though. But I see that he doesn't even want to acknowledge us. That's so sad. I wasn't a bad boyfriend, was I?" Takao asked Himuro, his voice of fake wonder.

Tetsuya cringed on the inside and avoided his friends' stares.

"No, you're a wonderful person. It's just that, some people don't know what they want," Himuro said charmingly.

Tetsuya wished he never accepted Kagami's request.

"If you two don't stop being assholes, I'm leaving this place with Tetsuya. We live together, by the way. So don't try to sneak in and attempt to get to him," Kagami said gruffly.

"WHAT?!" Takao stood up. The diner was silent for a moment. Kagami glared at him icily before Takao realized his embarrassing outburst and sat back down. His face was red, both of embarrassment and anger. He looked at Tetsuya as if Tetsuya had just betrayed him.

"All these months, I thought I'm never going to see you ever again," Takao whispered. "And now I find out you're sleeping with my teammate and dating him." He laughed humorlessly. "Wow, this is so fucked up. Is this your way of getting back at us?"

"I don't even know you're here, in America," Tetsuya said defensively. "I thought I was going to be away from you, and everyone else. It doesn't seem to be that way, though. What are you doing here?"

"Kazunari and I had been planning this for months before the graduation," Himuro said. "He wanted to get away from you too. It was just temporary, you see. He's planning to go back to Japan after college."

"And I see that he's going through with his plan. Good for him," Tetsuya said.

"God, I can't stand him anymore. Tatsuya, I'm heading back. See you later." Takao stood up and exited the diner. Himuro sighed and stood up too. He looked at Tetsuya, who was tucked into Kagami's arm.

"It's good to see you, really. Don't worry about Kazunari. He's still not over you. And when you left it hurt him so much."

"He wanted to get away from me, anyway," Tetsuya muttered.

"That, he did." Himuro chuckled. "But he was going to stay in contact with you. I wish you luck with my brother."

"Why are you being all saintly?" Tetsuya was a bit annoyed. "You were being mean just now."

"Because, Tetsuya Kuroko," Himuro leaned in, "I'm not quite over you too. But if my brother can make you happy, then I won't get in the way." He blew him a wink before walking away.

Tetsuya turned to his friends, who were more or less gaping in their own way. He sighed and pushed Kagami off. The oaf almost fell to the floor. He sent Tetsuya a glare, but he ignored it and smiled charmingly at the nervous waitress who had come with their order.

"Everything's alright?" she asked with a hint of British accent.

"Everything's perfectly alright. Thank you for your concern," he answered. The waitress smiled and set down their order. When she left, Kagami regained his previous post and started inhaling his burgers and fries.

"That could have gone better," he said with a mouthful of the greasy food.

"You," Tetsuya pointed his fork at him, "are a disgrace, Taiga Kagami. What's the big idea of pretending to be my boyfriend?"

Jordan exhaled loudly. When everyone turned to him questioningly, he smiled bashfully. "I thought you were really dating, for a moment. That would have been too much to take in. We just found out you're friends with the college's biggest icon, after all. I'm not quite ready to lose my sanity."

Teddy relaxed visibly.

Taiga furrowed his eyebrows at Jordan. "You're the quarterback, right? You're quite impressive in the field too, you know. You'd make a pretty powerful center."

Tetsuya jabbed his friend in the ribs. Worked like magic. "Stop turning people into basketball idiots, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko! That _hurts_, you bastard!"

"Uh, guys," Teddy raised his hand. "English, please?"

Brandon sobered up. "What did Takao meant by one of the famous people he knew?"

"Exactly what it meant," Kagami answered before Tetsuya could come up with a story. "Seeing as you guys are here today, I guess he's ready to come out. He used to be a basketball player. He's also a six time in row national champion. He's like a good luck charm. Every team he joined won the national tournament at least once."

"You're lying," Jordan said his jaw slack.

"Nuh-uh," Kagami said. "Teiko and Seirin, those are the teams he joined. Look them up. They're reigning champions for at least three years. That's why I was so angry when he said he wouldn't play for the team here. It's such a waste."

Tetsuya wanted to sigh. "Taiga, shut up and eat your burger."

But Teddy did not get the hint that the conversation was over. "He did not play, though?" he asked.

Kagami gave him a look. "His middle school captain let him in the team right after he found out Kuroko was in the club. What do you think?"

"Holy crap…" Jordan looked at Tetsuya like he'd just discovered the meaning of his life.

"It's not as fancy as you might think," Tetsuya said. "In middle school, I was bullied because I got into the team easily. For three years, my friends and I dominated the regular spots that no other players aside from our captain got to play. I was an easy target, so they directed their anger at me."

"That's horrible," Brandon said quietly after a moment of silence.

"It was," Tetsuya agreed.

"So…" Teddy played with his drink. "Those two, are they really your ex-boyfriends?"

"Teddy!" Brandon said sharply.

"It's alright, Bran," Tetsuya said. "Yes, they are. We were good friends, though. There was no hard feeling when we broke up."

Jordan opened his mouth. "What about-"

"Jordan Braun, if you don't shut up this instance, I will kiss Teddy. Let's see how you'll like that," Brandon threatened. The blond frowned at him while Teddy sputtered helplessly as he sat there between them. Kagami looked at Tetsuya, his eyebrows raised at the scene in front of them. Tetsuya laughed soundlessly and leaned against his friend.

XXX

"I think that idiot's going backward, rather than forward," Brandon whispered to him three weeks later.

Tetsuya looked over where he was looking and chuckled when he saw Jordan with two trays in hands, whistling away some tune as Teddy ran after him with his shorter legs. It was an amusing sight. More than half of the cafeteria was watching them with undisguised amusement. Jordan sat down at their usual table. Teddy sat next to him, heaving a heavy sigh. He was still quite red in the face after making sure Jordan did not run away with his tray.

"The next time you do that, I will burn all your books," he threatened the blond. Jordan shrugged and split the apple into half with a pocket knife. He offered the other half to Teddy. The black haired boy looked at him suspiciously before biting the apple and taking it into his hand.

"I actually think he's doing good," Tetsuya whispered back to Brandon, who looked unconvinced.

"Hey, that guy's staring at you. Again," Teddy said. Tetsuya turned around, and sure enough, Takao was staring intently at him from where he was sitting with the rest of his basketball teammates. Tetsuya turned to them back.

"Why do you think I chose this spot? It's so I can't see him."

"I talked to him a few days ago," Jordan said. "He's actually a nice guy. Now, I don't pretend to know why exactly you broke up, but can't you, I don't know, give him one more chance?"

"Yes, he's a nice guy. But I don't feel that way towards him. So, no." Tetsuya smoothly evaded the topic. "Anyway, about our trip, have you guys decided yet?"

"I vote for hiking." Jordan lit up.

"No," Teddy said venomously. "Indoor activity."

"Oh come on, Ted," Jordan chided. "You need to get some sunlight and exercise! You're going to be an old man with pudgy stomach."

"Are you calling me fat?" Teddy wielded his fork dangerously close to the blond's face. Jordan remained looking unimpressed.

"Backward," Brandon whispered. "Do you think it's possible to go to my grandmother's house for this trip? It'll kill two birds with one stone. Or one bird with one stone and one human with one knitting needle."

Tetsuya ignored Jordan and Teddy's confused look to carefully guide the fork away from Jordan's face. "No, Bran, you are not going to die just yet. And I think going over to your grandmother's house is a nice idea. Jordan can go hiking and Teddy can have his indoor games."

Jordan whooped victoriously. Teddy looked at Tetsuya in gratitude before turning to the blond beside him with annoyance written all over his face.

Tetsuya felt the stare on his back until lunch was over.

XXX

They were going to meet up at Brandon's place so his mother can drive them. That was the initial plan, but Tetsuya, in a rare moment of disorganized, forgot to set his alarm and charged his phone. So when he woke up the next day, comfortably snuggling to Kagami's bare chest, it was nine in the morning. When he plugged in his phone, there were fifteen missed calls and one angry message from Brandon who told him to use the bus instead.

"Why are you up so early?" Kagami mumbled sleepily.

"I'm supposed to spend my holiday with my friends and now they left me because you distracted me last night!" Tetsuya almost hissed.

Kagami grunted and tried to pull him back to bed. "Leave it. You can spend the week with me and my old man. He rented a cabin at the beach."

Tetsuya shrugged off the arm on his waist. He slipped on a big shirt and maneuvered through the messy room to get to his own. Luckily, he remembered to pack two days before.

"I'm going. I don't want to interrupt you and your dad. Besides, we've been planning this for weeks."

He took a shower and hastily put on his jeans, shirt and sweater. He exited his room and met Kagami who was just getting out of the kitchen. The taller boy dropped his favorite grey beanie to his head before offering a cup of hot chocolate to him. Tetsuya took it and tried to down it as fast as possible without burning his tongue.

He put down the cup. "Thanks for the drink," he said in Japanese.

Kagami grunted and adjusted his beanie before seeing him to the door.

"Have fun there and don't do anything dangerous," he said with a kiss to Tetsuya's lips.

He reciprocated it for a moment before rolling his eyes and slipped on his sneakers. He opened the door before turning to face his friend who was still in his briefs. "When I come back, there's something I want to talk about."

Kagami nodded slowly, because he knew exactly what they were going to talk about. Tetsuya gave him a brief smile that he was used to wear nowadays.

The walk to the bus station was longer than he remembered. When he got there, he just missed the last bus and the next one would come in two hours. So he stood there in disbelief and frustration over his worst predicament. He should blame Kagami, but he was sure the redhead was as clueless as he was about the trip months ago. And Tetsuya, as the more levelheaded of them, should have had more sense than letting carnal lust distracting him.

Sadly, there was nothing he could do about it now. He still stared at the direction the bus disappeared to when he was rudely woken up from his daydream by someone pressing their car horn right beside him. He turned to give the person a stink eye (living with Kagami in New York did wonder to his personality) but he froze instead when he realized it was Takao Kazunari staring at him. The former Shuutoku's captain was sitting on the driver's seat and Tetsuya just barely comprehended the fact that Takao Kazunari was in New York driving a car like he owned the street when the taller boy opened his mouth.

"The hell are you standing there for like a hobo? Get in," Takao said, apparently not bothered enough to filter his manner.

Tetsuya still stared at him before he finally responded, "And how am I going to be sure that you're not going to bodily harm me and dump my corpse under the bridge?"

"I wouldn't pick you up where people could see me." Takao rolled his eyes.

Tetsuya sighed and turned to walk back to his apartment. But Takao Kazunari ignored the law and drove his roofless car slowly to match his pace.

"Seriously, where are you going? I'll drive you," Takao tried again.

"I don't see the point of telling you where I'm going much less letting you, the person who probably hates me enough to run me through with his car, drive me. Whose car is this, by the way?"

"Tatsuya's. He's off to Los Angeles to be with his parents. He left this with me." The teen looked excited. "I have this baby all week long. Damn, this shit is fine. I might buy one for myself."

"You still haven't change. You're still excited about cars," Tetsuya said before he could stop himself.

"And you're rude and paranoid. Get the fuck in. I want to give service using this car today. You just happen to be the first hobo I see today. I didn't stalk you to murder you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I am not getting into a car with you inside it where we're going to be stuck with each other for two hours and risk a heart to heart talk that might tempt you to dump me on the street. Thank you for your offer, but I can take care of myself," Tetsuya gritted out.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you are very charming and I'm in love with you still. So get the fuck in this fine car and let me have that talk. It's long overdue," Takao said with a harsher tone, his eyes to the street.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes and jumped into the shotgun. He dumped his bag to the backseats before taking off his beanie and shook his still wet hair. He caught Takao staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," Takao said. He turned his eyes back to the street. "Your hair is shorter than before." Then, he sped off.

Tetsuya turned to the side mirror to look at his new hairstyle. It was nothing new, to be honest. It was just like his old one back in middle school. His bangs were shorter and that way, it was more manageable and he sweated less on the forehead. It was swept sideway and Jordan joked more than once it made him look younger.

Brandon's grandmother's house was located in the outskirt of the city, on top of a hill. It was surrounded by pine trees and there was a river nearby. He had visited twice before. It was Teddy's first time, however. He knew the shorter boy would like it. Teddy may pretend to be tough as nail, but he had an artistic heart and love for nature.

"You're going there with your friends, right?" Takao said after twenty minutes or so of silence. "That blondie, Jordan, told me about it."

"Of course he did." Tetsuya's mood soured. "He's such a blabbermouth."

"Are you really going out with Kagami? It's hard to believe, you know. You've been BFF for like, ever and suddenly you're sleeping together. It's fucking weird," Takao muttered.

Tetsuya knew it was coming, but that didn't prepare his heart. "What Kagami-kun and I do in private is our business alone. But if you must know, it's hardly my first time sleeping with someone I once considered a friend."

Takao laughed. There was something bitter and mocking about it. Tetsuya looked outside and tried to drown Takao's next words. "Of course I know."

The next hour was long and painful. Tetsuya wanted to jump out of the car and wondered about twenty five times what had he been thinking letting his ex driving him to a remote place. To be fair, Takao was a safer bet than Himuro, who would not hesitate to do anything he wanted. But Takao was that boy who made him laugh and cry when they dated. And he'd honestly thought that Takao was the one. That gotta earned Takao a few more points.

He took out his phone and texted Kagami.

_I am an idiot. I'm in a car with Takao and he's driving me. SOS._

Kagami replied unapologetically. _Dude, that sucks._

_You suck. I missed the last bus and it's your fault._

_So you just let him drive you?_

_He insisted._

He imagined Kagami rolling his eyes.

_Whatever. Just get out alive or something._

_Thanks a lot for the support._

_You're welcome._

Some friend he was. Tetsuya slipped his phone back into his sweater's pocket.

"Kagami?" Takao asked.

"Yeah. I told him about my current situation and he's not even sorry for making me missed my last bus," Tetsuya said grumpily.

"How is it his fault?" Takao said with a raised brow.

"Because he can't keep it in his pants and kept me up late last night."

"Dude, TMI." Takao wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Tetsuya chuckled but stopped when Takao did not lose his frown. He coughed and amended, "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry for telling me about your sex life," Takao said seriously. Too serious that Tetsuya cracked a tiny grin, before he remembered that this was the boy he broke up with one day before Christmas after almost a year into their relationship. That thought sobered him up.

"Did you really come here to get away from me?" he asked. He was sure his voice would have cracked if the sentence had been a syllable longer.

Takao snorted. "Not to ruin your apparently self-centered thought, but that's only part of it. I got into the college on scholarship. My mom was very happy about it and ordered me to go. Not seeing your face for the next few years was another perk."

"I see." That last comment stung a bit. Tetsuya ignored it and looked outside. "Then what are we doing here when we're supposed to avoid each other?"

"Because, Kuroko Tetsuya," he drawled, "there is something wrong with you. I'm okay with knowing you left because of me. But you pulled a Houdini on all of your friends and even bribed Kagami into keeping your existence a secret. What happened, seriously?"

"None of your concern," Tetsuya snapped.

"I won't say that's none of mine." Takao glanced at him briefly. "You broke up with me a few months before graduation. Tatsuya and I knew you were drifting apart from the rest of us. But none of us saw that coming. I think I deserve an explanation."

Tetsuya looked at him and tried to gouge his sincerity. Takao kept his eyes on the road, but his grip on the steering was tight and his eyes were stormy grey. Two years ago, he could have said that look intrigued and fascinated him. A few months ago, he'd tried to forget it, but failed. Now, he just wanted to get away from it as far as possible. Painful past was not the only reason he left Japan for. Takao loved and acted very passionately, and the thought that one day he'd drown in all of him scared him so much.

"I'm tired," he finally said. "I'm tired of being there. I'm tired of being reminded of everything I loved and hated. I couldn't handle it anymore. So I ran away. I want a peaceful life. I want to get away from Japan and everyone I knew as far as possible. I'm happy here. I have Teddy, Jordan, and Brandon. I have Kagami-kun and that is enough."

"What about me?" Takao asked. "Don't you fucking care about me at all? Why does it have to be Kagami? I could have–"

"There was nothing you could have done for me," Tetsuya interrupted. Takao halted the car and silence settled between them. They had long since entered the isolated part of the country and Tetsuya was grateful for the lack of noise and audience alike.

"I'm already far gone into the deep end," he continued in near whisper. "I can't drag you drown with me. Because Takao Kazunari, you are far too bright to be in the shadow."

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, and before Tetsuya even registered that he had bared practically everything, Takao had leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

It was nothing like Kagami's kiss. His best friend kissed clumsily and at times it felt like he was being coddled. Takao kissed as strong as a raging tide. It consumed him then left him hanging when the wave pulled back to the sea. But it kept coming back and kept his breath short and every single time he drowned he couldn't find any sense in himself to push Takao away. This was what he'd been afraid of. Takao would engulf him wholly and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He hated being so helpless.

When it all ended, there was something in Takao's eyes that made his heart stuttered and it felt like they were back in high school again. He hadn't known he had missed it terribly until his throat choked.

"You're going to break it up with Kagami," Takao whispered into his lips. "You're going to break up with Kagami and you're moving in with me."

Tetsuya nodded before he even knew what he was doing and they were back into kissing in less than a second. Takao groaned lowly and searched for something beneath Tetsuya's feet. They barely broke the kiss when Takao found what he was searching for and straightened Tetsuya's seat horizontally. He climbed and straddled Tetsuya like a hungry animal devouring its first meal in months. Perhaps it was not far from that. The way Takao's hands groping and caressing any place he could reach made him moan in return.

There was nothing slow and gentle about it. Takao did not tease and play. He dove straight into his prize and left Tetsuya spinning in circle, trying to keep his head straight. He remembered this was how the last time they did it. Takao asked for one last time and he allowed it. None of them celebrated Christmas the next day.

The lack of protection was the last thing in Tetsuya's mind. When Takao fished out two condoms from his jeans pocket, it should have clued in him, but he was once again drowning in this madness Takao brought with him and he just wanted to _feel_. Everything else came second.

About an hour later, Tetsuya finally realized the lack of the roof and had never been so grateful they were on the countryside. Takao chuckled and teased him about it. Of course, he delivered his infamous jab to the ribs. Takao groaned and cursed and threatened to take him again.

"By the way," he said, because he strived to bruise Takao's ego. "I never dated Kagami-kun. We're more like friends with benefits. And I already planned to 'break up' with him, as you eloquently put it. It was going to happen as soon as I return from this trip."

Takao cursed more violently.

When they _finally_ arrived at Brandon's grandmother's place, he saw the black boy was standing in front of the gate while crossing his arms and tapping his feet to the pavement. Teddy and Jordan were sitting on the stairs. The lack of space between them was very intriguing, since Teddy practically avoided Jordan like the boy carried plague if he could help it ever since they first met.

"Finally!" shouted Brandon as they exited the car. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting? I was starting to think you canceled on us."

Tetsuya groaned and tried not to make his limp visible. Takao leaned against his car, deliberately avoiding a confrontation with his friends. Tetsuya accepted the hug Brandon gave and waved at Teddy and Jordan, who were curiously very absorbed in their conversation to make a remark about Takao and only waved back.

"What is he doing here?" Brandon whispered, his eyes not so secretly glaring at Takao.

"He drove me." Tetsuya shrugged.

Brandon turned to him, his eyebrows raised very high. "That's bullshit. Try again."

This was what Tetsuya feared. Brandon never had tact and he knew Tetsuya better than he admitted. He sighed and gestured with one finger to Takao to come over. The other Asian smirked and hauled his bag from the backseat before making his way to them.

"Bran," Tetsuya said once Takao was by his side. "Meet my ex and current boyfriend."

Brandon was silent for a moment, before he snorted and put a hand on his shoulder. "Somehow, I'm not even surprised by this after what happened this morning."

"What happened?" Tetsuya asked.

"Those two," Brandon pointed to Teddy and Jordan, who were laughing and oh, looking into each other's eyes soulfully, "traumatized me by making out in front of my grandmother."

Tetsuya was silent for a moment. "Wow, that sucks," he allowed.

Brandon nodded and cocked his head to Takao. "You can stay with us. If you're dating the mother of this group, you have to acquaint yourself with his kids. I'm the oldest and as you can see, I have more sense than my siblings. Hello, father."

Takao looked amused. "Hello, son. Wow, I'm nineteen and I have three sons with another guy. Can I request a daughter, honey?"

"No," Tetsuya deadpanned.

"Jordan!" Brandon shouted. "Unhand your new boyfriend this instant and come here. We have a new father."

Teddy and Jordan came over with the biggest and too happy smirk for him to not be suspicious. His suspicion was confirmed when Takao stepped forward and shook hands with Jordan.

"Thanks man," Takao said.

"No problem." Jordan grinned. "I see it worked out."

"Jordan," Tetsuya said calmly. Jordan turned to him nervously, which was a comical sight since Tetsuya was a whole lot shorter than him. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Tetsuya," Jordan sighed resignedly. Teddy nudged him and the look disappeared from his face, replaced with a completely besotted one. Brandon wrinkled his nose and muttered about being nausea. After the three went inside, Tetsuya turned to Takao and held his gaze for a long time.

"We have to make this work," he told him. "There's a reason why I broke up with you, and that's mostly me being a coward, but I need you to know that I'm over what I saw that day. I know you were drunk and Himuro-kun is Himuro-kun, but I won't tolerate a second time."

Takao nodded and interlaced their hands together. "Good, because I need to know that you won't return to him."

"I won't," Tetsuya frowned at the mere thought. "We're ill-matched. We fought too much. He's…a good friend, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with him."

"Oh Tetsuya." Takao laughed, and Tetsuya's heart fluttered when his name was spoken so flatteringly, so softly. "I can't believe this. We are thousands of miles away from our starting point. And we're still trying to make sense of this relationship. I just really, really, love you."

"Did I hurt you that badly?" he asked earnestly.

Takao only smiled. "What you did to me did hurt, but I won't ever turn away from a chance to get you back. I've always wanted you, and I'll always be. You're the best thing I've ever had."

"I'm sorry."

"What you said in the car," Takao said, "Did I mean that little to you?"

"No," Tetsuya admitted. "You're the best thing ever happened to me. That's why I can't ruin you."

Takao studied him, opening his mouth before closing it again. In the end, he just shook his head and leaned in to kiss him softly. Tetsuya pressed himself closer and Takao brought up his free hand to smooth over his short hair.

"I like your hair," Takao whispered to his ear. "Keep it that way."

Tetsuya snorted then laughed. "I don't need your opinion on it. I plan to keep it anyway."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**A/N**: You have no idea how much I want to turn this into a full-blown drama. But I know I'd lose interest sooner than later. Teddy and Jordan hhhnngghh I want to write the development of their relationship. According to my earlier plan, Teddy and Jordan and TakaKuro were going to establish their relationship at the end of the break, not at the start of it. Still, I had fun.

I'm not in the first group of PLKN *ugly laugh*

* * *

><p>黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<p> 


End file.
